


While they watch

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at the bar with Team Free Will when Meg Masters shows up with a proposition for you. Plenty of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While they watch

“Well, well,” Meg croons, walking over to the table slowly, swinging her hips and grinning. “If it isn’t Team Free Will and….well I don’t know who the hell you are.”

You’re tucked in a half moon booth between Cas and Sam, nursing a beer. You’ve already shot back several rounds of whiskey and are feeling half out of your tree. The woman approaching the booth just looks like any and all of the other girls who regularly hit on the Winchesters so you ignore her, watching Dean out of the corner of your eye. He’s still pissed at you for going all Rambo on a nest of vamps.

“Meg,” Cas says, his gravelly voice low, “this is Y/N.”

You look up, suddenly alert. This is your first time meeting the demon but you’ve heard plenty about her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean sighs, rubbing his eyes. He’s leaning against Sam, tired and feeling the effects of the dozen or so empty bottles of beer and shot glasses lined up in front of him.

“Oh you know,” Meg’s gaze trails slowly over your face and neck, “looking for some fun. You look fun Y/N.”

“Oh trust me,” Dean growls, “she’s not.”

You shoot him a glare, “Get over it.”

Dean looks up, pointing a fresh beer bottle at you as he searches for a retort, settling for, “No.”

He takes a long draught, not taking his eyes off of you.

Sighing, you lean back in the booth and look at Meg with renewed interest.

“I think we should call it a night,” Sam says, sounding tired. He’s been nursing the same beer all night, keeping an eye on everyone and being the responsible Sam you know and love.

The thought of heading back to a cheap motel room with grumpy and company doesn’t appeal to you. You catch Meg’s gaze and she grins slowly.

“How about you and me have some fun, sweet thing?” she purrs.

You take a long sip of your beer and cock your head, studying her and considering. Dean’s head snaps up and he stares at you.

“You are seriously not thinking about this!” he growls.

“Come on Y/N,” Sam says softly, “let’s get going.”

You don’t budge, your eyes still on Meg.

“I like fun,” Cas pipes up, smiling obliviously, “what should we do?”

Meg looks over at the angel, a slow smile on her lips. “Hmm, the possibilities,” she says, “tell you what,” she looks back to you, “how about you fuck me while they watch?”

Dean’s jaw drops open and Sam drops his face into his hands, groaning. Cas looks between you and Meg, a slightly uncomfortable smile on his face. He’s not sure if he should be enjoying this or not. He looks to Dean.

“I don’t mix kink and work darling,” you say, “and these guys,” you shrug, “are strictly work.”

Meg tosses back the rest of her drink, smacks the glass top down on the table and leans forward, “Just you and me then?”

You consider her offer, pausing longer to drive Dean crazy. It’s been awhile since you’ve been with a woman, with anyone really, and the thought of getting laid makes you rock your hips back in the booth to press down on the growing ache between your legs.

“Look,” Sam says, “I really…” he looks at you, shaking his head, “you’re a big girl and can clearly take care of yourself. I’m out.”

Meg whines softly, “Oh Moosey, no. Stay. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“Yes,” Castiel says, smile wide, “this could be enjoyable. I’m in.”

“No Cas,” Dean yells, “you are not in. Nobody’s in,” he turns to look at you, “you are coming home and…and…no!”

You nudge Castiel with your elbow, sliding over in the booth to get out. With a quick, hard look at Dean, you say, “You go. I’m up for some fun.”

Meg grins and claps her hands, watching as you edge Castiel out of the booth. Cas gets out and stands close to the demon, smiling down at her, “Hello Meg,” he says.

“Hey there handsome,” Meg tugs roughly at the lapels of his trench coat, “you ready for a good time?”

“Yes, I think I am,” he says, making you pause.

You get out slowly and Meg walks over, standing close, her fingers trailing up the front of your jeans.

“I don’t want them involved,” you murmur, “you want to fuck, I’m in.”

A loud cheer draws your attention to the bar where a group of people are celebrating. A young couple stumble close, bumping in to Cas.

“Oh,” the girl giggles, “oh hi.” She blushes, looking up into the angel’s face.

The guy she’s with is staring at you and Meg, swallowing hard.

“H…hey,” he says, “you guys want to party?”

“Nobody’s partying,” Dean says, pushing through the crowd that has gathered around the booth, trying to get to you.

“Yeah,” the girl says, “we’re heading out to a house party. Come with us!”

“That sounds delightful,” Cas says. The crowd cheers and he turns to beam at Dean, “Let’s go.”

On his way out of the booth, Sam is stopped by a pretty brunette. She leans over to talk to him.

Meg runs her fingers down your arm, taking your hand, “What do you say beautiful? Want to go play with some civilians?”

Heat rushes down your stomach to your groin, making you wet.

“Why the fuck not?”

Dean is still protesting when the crowd gathers in the parking lot. Sam walks out of the bar with the brunette, talking and smiling. When Dean spots them, he sighs, sounding defeated.

“Seriously?” he mutters under his breath.

Meg brushes your hair back, placing a kiss on your neck. You haven’t taken your eyes off Dean. She sighs, her breath cool against your skin, and steps back.

“The dumb blond, hunh?” she says.

You blink at her, clearing your throat, suddenly hesitant. Another girl, this one with bright red hair and a tight skirt, sidles up to Dean. She places her hands on his chest and smiles up at him. Eyes on you, Dean reaches his arms around her and cups her ass. You turn away, grabbing Meg’s hand. The bar is the usual ugly, one story concrete piece of crap you see in most towns. You pull her around to the side, pushing her up against a metal door.

You kiss her roughly and she gasps, her arms going around you to pull you in closer. You’ve never made out with a demon before but, logically, her meat suit is all human and feels the same as any other.

Her tongue rolls inside your mouth, the kiss hot and needy.

“Oh honey,” she purrs, “you are…”

You cut her off with a rough kiss, working your hand between the soft skin of her stomach and the rough fabric of her pants. She moans in your mouth as your fingers dip inside her panties, already wet.

You flick at her clit and she bucks against your fingers, her hands in your hair.

Meg whimpers when you pull your hand out and undo the button of her jeans. You unzip them and tug them down, hooking your fingers into her underwear on the way down. Stopping her when she tries to push your jacket off your shoulders, you kneel down in front of her and bury your face between her legs.

She smells of soap and sex. You lick at her clit, making her cry out. Meg arches her back, leaning her head against the door.

Reaching up, you push two fingers inside of her as you lap your tongue at her clit, pumping your fingers, hooking them to massage her g-spot.

“Holy hell,” she gasps.

“Y/N?” you hear Cas come around the corner of the building. You don’t stop, don’t acknowledge his presence. “Oh,” he grunts.

Meg’s legs tremble. She turns her gaze to Cas, grinning as he watches. You continue finger fucking her, sucking, nipping, and lapping at her clit as she grinds her hips down.

Her movements more frantic, you feels the walls of her pussy start to pulse against your fingers and bear down harder on her clit.

“Yes,” she gasps, “oh fuck yes.”

She grabs your hair and bucks, crying out as she comes. You pull your fingers out and stand up, wiping your mouth. Turning away from her without a word, you bump roughly into Cas and stalk around to the front of the bar. Cas stays still, staring at Meg as, smiling, she reaches down to pull up her pants.

Some of the crowd has gone, others are piling into cars and cabs. Walking up to the Impala, you see Sam leaning against the concrete building, talking with the brunette.

You reach out for the handle to get in the car and notice Dean in the back seat. The petite red head is in his lap. You yank open the door and lean in, “Get the fuck out.”

The girl stares at you for a moment, her eyes half lidded. She looks confused. You cock an eyebrow at her and her eyes widen.

She scrambles off of Dean, pulling her skirt down.

“Ready to go?” you hear Sam call out. Meg and Cas come around the side of the building, Cas grinning widely.

Dean stares at you, his expression half taunting, half furious. His zipper is undone and his hard cock obvious through the thin material of his underwear.

“I’ll give you a ride,” you hear Sam say as he opens the door of the Impala. The girl slides into the passenger seat, looking back as Dean struggles to zip his pants up over his erection.

“We’re coming too,” Meg says, trailing her fingers along your back as she passes you and walks around to the other side of the car. Cas follows closely behind.

Dean scoots over closer to you as Meg slides in, followed by Castiel. Sam and the brunette are chatting softly in the front.

“Looks like you’re gonna have to climb on,” Dean says with a grin, patting his lap.

With a sigh, you step in, trying to balance your weight on Dean’s knees but he pulls you down onto him, his cock hard against your ass. Leaning over, he yanks the door shut. Sam starts the car, rock music blaring from the stereo, and pulls out of the parking lot, following his passenger’s directions.

Dean leans close, whispering, “You smell like pussy.”

Meg beams, “Your girl here knows her way around a cunt.”

Sam slows for a speed bump and Dean takes the opportunity to grind his erection into you. You bite your lip against a groan.

Meg smiles at you, raising her eyebrows, before turning her attention to Castiel.

You press an elbow into Dean’s sternum and lean low over him, whispering, “Fuck you.”

Dean’s breath is hot against your ear as he says, “I really hope so baby.” He slides one hand down from your hips and presses it between your legs. You steal a quick glance in the rear view mirror but Sam’s attention is on the road and the girl beside him.

You reach forward to steady yourself on the head rest in front of you when Dean lets go of your hips, taking a moment to realize that he’s pulling the edges of your long jacket over his lap. He reaches under, hooking his thumbs into the waist of your jeans, and tugs down just enough to expose your ass.

Your breath hitches when he reaches between your legs to rub at the hot, wet spot that has been begging for attention. Dean sits up, pretending to adjust himself as he sinks a finger inside of you. You know there’s no way anyone could mistake what he’s doing if they cared to look over but you just can’t bring yourself to care.

You rock your hips against his hand, leaning forward against the back of the driver seat and burying your face in your arms to muffle a moan.

Dean adds a second finger and brushes the knuckle of his thumb over your clit, tugging at the button on his pants with his other hand.

He squirms beneath you, freeing his cock. You feel your face redden as he smacks his dick against your ass a few times before taking his hand away to push at your hips. You lean forward, Dean massaging your ass before guiding his thick, hard cock inside of you.

You are halfway between mortified and wildly aroused but as Dean slowly rocks inside of you, turning his face to the window as he bites back a groan, your body takes over. You roll your hips in small circles over him.

Sam pulls into a drive way and parks the car. When he turns to look over his shoulder, you and Dean still. Sam frowns at you.

“You alright?” he asks, “you look really flushed.”

“Fine,” you stammer as Meg laughs.

“Oh, she’s full of Dean…I mean beans,” the demon says, “excited to get this party started, you know?”

You roll your eyes and smile at Sam as he shrugs and opens the door. The girl turns to you, “You guys coming?”

Dean nods, “Soon.” His fingers dig into your hips.

Doors slamming, they head up to the house, Cas getting out to join them.

Meg smirks at you as she slides out after the angel, “Strictly work, hunh?”

She gets out, slams the door shut, leaning over to wiggle her fingers at you before following Castiel to the house party.

Dean groans and pushes you forward, slamming his dick roughly into you. Hands gripping your hips, he drives you down onto him, setting a hard, rough pace. You cry out.

“God. Damn. You. Drive. Me. Fucking. In. Sane,” Dean grunts as he pumps his cock in your pussy.

He slows to a stop, pulls you off of him, and throws you down onto the seat.

“I want to see your face as I fuck you,” he whispers darkly, reaching out to pull your pants down to your ankles. His cock is hard and wet between his legs and you wriggle beneath him.

Dean shoulders himself between your knees, reaching down to rub the moisture leaking from your pussy up over your clit. He rubs roughly, making you jerk and moan.

Leaning low over you, he kisses you roughly, pulling away long enough to say, “No more of your goddamn bullshit. You’re mine now Y/N,” before driving his cock into your tight pussy. You both moan and the Impala rocks and squeaks as Dean thrusts. You squeeze your knees to his sides, bucking your hips up, and rubbing at your clit.

The pressure inside of you builds so quickly that soon you’re panting and groaning, your muscles clenching against Dean’s cock as you reach your climax. You cry out, releasing your clit to grab at his ass and drive him deeper.

Wave after wave of pleasure crashes into you as you come, his name barely a whisper on your lips. Dean pulls out, holding his cock low, moaning as his come spurts, tick and hot, onto your mound and stomach.

He collapses on top of you, his cock still hard against your thigh, breathing heavily.

“I meant it,” he says, turning his head to kiss you softly, “you belong to me now.”


End file.
